The Way I See
by RubyGloom7
Summary: Akane is the offspring of two very famed shinobi: Naruto and Sakura. He will become a bloody and ragged mess of emotions when he kills a man during his first mission and returns home blind. Suddenly, things get more complicated when he is accused of treason, when his sensei's body is found and Akane is the number one suspect.
1. One

**One**

* * *

Things don't happen just because, do they? No. There has to be a reason. I was born for a reason. Because my parents had sex. Yes, i know. Makes me want to puke too. But anyway, that's how it happened. And I couldn't have asked for better parents. Not that they don't embarrass me more than a few times a day... in front of girls... and my sensei... and the whole population in general. But this story isn't about my parents... Or... Who knows. It could be. They've raised me and they've taken care of me until this present day. I can still remember: They hugged me, they laughed at my childish jokes and told me how much they loved me. It wasn't my intention to disappoint them. Not at all. I wanted them to be proud and to tell me what a good work as a shinobi I was doing. But things went wrong. Something happened and, i don't know...

It was my fault, I suppose.

I really can't blame anyone else. Only the guy with the kunai. And that's it. He and me. Both armed and ready to fight. A muddy battle field and the cold blood running through my veins. Our veins. Because I knew he felt as scared as I did. But what else were we supposed to do? Call it even and return home to our warm beds and our mothers' warm arms? I don't think so. You fall here fighting or your comrades do for covering your coward ass. So we did what we had to do. It happened in the lapse of a second. It could have been longer, but frankly, honestly, _with my hand on my heart, _I tell you that it all lasted no more than one second. It was he and me running toward each other, like identical reflections of panic.

Now that I think about it, I think I could have gotten out of the way. One move. That could have changed the result. But i didn't. I don't know why. Things were happening too fast and my brain was filled with too many screams and too much blood and too much fear. Too much everything. Do you see what I mean by saying I let my parents down? I was scared out of my mind and I was supposed to protect my teammates. I shouldn't have been thinking too much about it.

No one died. No one from my team, at least. And the deaths of the opposite team were not supposed to matter. But i count them anyway.

One. I killed one person. The other guy... the other boy, who I think wasn't much older than me. I did it. I saved my friends. But I ended up blind. One jutsu. One second. One muddy battle field and that's all it took to render me blind for the rest of my life. _One corpse and the blood of a boy not older than me. _You couldn't believe how hysterical my mother was. She cried and cried and cried some more until she lost track of things. And my dad... Oh, my dad. He was even worse. He was silent. Not like any other normal human being(he was surely no normal human being). His eyes were dead. Unresponsive. He wasn't there. I could see he was far away. I mean, i could _feel it._ He was in some other place, thinking of all he could have done to prevent what happened to me. But he knew as well as I did that nothing could change what happened.

I could no longer see.

Who are my parents, you must be wondering. _Who could be so important that you feel so shitty for being blind? Even if you shouldn't feel that way at all. _

You don't get it. They are my parents. Wouldn't you be afraid of letting _your_ parents down? But it's true also that they are imposing figures also... scary in more ways than one. They are Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

My parents.

And I let them down.

Also, I disappointed my sensei, who is now dead. They think I killed him... and who knows. He deserved it. Maybe I did kill him.

* * *

This idea was born a few minutes ago. So yeah. I think it's got future. Lots of drama ensue and lots angst in the future. Don't blame me. I'm just kinda emo.

This is edited... because... hehe, I posted this kinda in a hurry. Oopsy.

So this is the better versionX)


	2. Two

**Two**

* * *

As I said, I let my parents down, but not only because I was too much of a coward to think rationally in the battle field.

I am still thinking of that place.

I let myself down too.

I never used to analyze things this much... I did, but for totally practical reasons. Mission related things. Every-day life stuff. But now I can't spend a second of my life without thinking of whatever anybody else might be thinking.

I think every day of what my parents must be feeling. What the rest of the population must be feeling. What _she _must be feeling. What _she _could be feeling. What _she_ should be feeling. What is most certain _she_ **_is _**feeling. As you can see, everything now revolves around _her_.

Her name is Shio. I never liked her, not even after I fell for her. She never talked much, but when she did, she did it in such a way that no one would ever be sure of what she intended to say. I hated her. Like you would hate any other normal human being simply for existing. It is possible. You may say you need to know a person first before deciding whether you hate or like that person, but it's all lies. We are all biased in a way. Like my dad. He used to hate this Uchiha kid so much he could have sold hate in a bottle. They simply never got along, and they never got to have a heart to heart until everything went to hell. The Uchiha kid is not known as The Uchiha Kid nowadays, because he is one crazy fucker you don't mess with. He is respected and feared on equal basis, but I never trusted him much after my dad told me the story and odyssey he went through because of him.

And how ironic is it? The surely angsty bitch Shio is his daughter. Of all people, they had to put me in the same team as her. I could spit her name a thousand times and not get tired!

Someone should be blaming her and not me. So I'll do it. Right here.

I did it for her and I'm not sure it was worth it. Always so cryptic. That's why I hate her the most. That is why I'm not sure killing Yugami-sensei was worth it. Was the torture worth it? The lonely nights in my room crying over my blindness? How I yelled to my mother?

It fucking wasn't.

Killing for her wasn't worth it and I'm not glad I did it. But he deserved it; it wasn't worth it but he deserved it and somebody else would have done it sooner or later anyways.

I don't know how to explain this. I love Shio, yes... but... it isn't like I want to _be_ with her. I _can't_ be with her. Firstly because her eyes haunt me. Amongst the many things I wish I could still see, her eyes haunt me. Those eyes speak for her unlike her mouth, but like her voice, her eyes are fucking riddles. Deeper secrets or deeper shames. I suspect she hates herself too and that's a plus. That means at least I'm not alone in this. Even if my only silent company is her.

I decided to kill Yugami-sensei on a whim. You see, if I had been able to keep from poking my nose... He would still be alive, as much as the thought of smiling at him these days makes me nauseous now. It was on a mission. I had everything planned by the end of the fourth day, when our mission entered into active mode.

I really don't want to remember that. Too violent.

If I explain myself, I'm sure you'll understand. Because I want you to understand. I don't want to be alone with her.

Listen to me, I never liked her. I'm not even sure I really love her. I could be pitying her for all I know. I hate her more than I can say. She treated me like a ghost. Like a joke. She smiled at me like I was a fucking toddler. Like I wasn't worth a damn. I hate her! It wasn't until that night that I began to see things clearly. The darkness in her eyes when anybody talked. The way she pressed her lips together. Her riddles. It was like she wanted to say something. To truly communicate an actual message. A real feeling. _Something_.

I must say that what I saw tore my world and wrecked my mind so hard I literally stopped breathing. For a couple of seconds there, I died, and then I came back into a horrible new world. Like a broken frame of something I held close to heart.

Team. What _team_? This fucking joke of a team? _This lie and this disgusting sensei?!_

I am not glad that I saw that. I was tired. I couldn't sleep. I fought with her that day. I would have hit her, if only her brother hadn't been there watching. I don't think he would have cared, but I am a gentleman... of sorts. And just when I was about to raise my hand, I thought of my mother and what she would have thought of me. Later I laughed because I remember how my dad never even once touched my mother in such a way, but he would have done well. She was bloody violent, and she abused my dad more times than I can count.

I walked around with Yari's(Shio's brother)eyes piercing the darkness to follow my every move. He is creepy like that. I wasn't sure how Shio saved herself from doing reconnaissance of the area and raising the camp again. She never did anything. I would soon find out why.

Yari disappeared at one point and, of course, I panicked. He had to keep watch with me until sensei came back from the village. Sensei had entrusted us to keep watch until he came back from gathering info about the target. I can still remember. It was supposed to be an easy mission: Get the guy, bring him to the village and let the rest up to Morino-san. Easy!

But no! I had to stroll around because that guy creeps me out and he had to disappear! I came back when the weird sounds started and found his position empty. And then more sounds. Not too far from his empty spot.

When I got close enough to understand what was going on, I stood frozen. A couple of teenagers had sneaked into the forest to have some alone time. I felt so stupid. I circled the noisy area and went looking for Yari again. I had to look for him by myself until Yugami-sensei and Shio came back. But it was getting late. It was getting dark. Perhaps Yari had only taken a break to do whatever he does alone? Perhaps he was looking for me? I had to go back to our camping site. On my way there, I decided that I had no one to avoid anymore. The teenage couple should have been finished by then.

Wrong.

But there was no teenage couple. There wasn't any sound, so I never thought twice about breaking into that scene. One, two, three steps into the greenery and there was Shio getting dressed. I saw her and sensei. And sensei. Yugami-sensei. But he wasn't looking well. Shio looked at me. For the first time I saw something different in her eyes. She looked fragile. Somewhat shaken. But after a while of silent staring, I could only think: _'She's **naked**'._

And everything fell into place. Because Yugami-sensei was even more naked than her and there was unmistakable evidence on the dirt and the air and she panicked and I panicked and I understood why Yari had disappeared.

It really tore my everything. When I saw her eyes, I pitied her a bit. She looked at me like a kicked puppy. Like a broken doll. Like a real person. Those teary kicked-puppy eyes stared at me and I thought of all the times I had called her a bitch inside my head.

_Why don't you make yourself useful, Shio? Why can't I go with you instead of Shio, Yugami-sensei? Why does Yari have stay with me? Why does Yari cover you two? What does he owe you sensei? Why her? _

Of course Yari disappeared. I wouldn't have wanted to listen to _tha__t_ either. I didn't know that Yari had kept sensei's little filthy secret for months and months. Even before our team had been formed. I would have to wait until he came back and saw sensei's shape to realize I had found out. I would have to wait to get an explanation.

He looked nauseous. Like I did, only worse.

I'm tired now. You'll have to wait too.

* * *

**FunFact:** Holly shit this turned out darker than I thought. Even worse than it was in my head. So this one goes out to the lonely reviewer who gave courage to post this. Hope it isn't to bad.

Next chappy: More bitchy Shio and creepy Yari and angsty Akane and lots more. An yeah. I'll explain the _whys. _Sensei is terrible and Yari even worse.

P.S.: Yes, I know. What took me?


End file.
